


Soul Reaper of the Multiverse

by ShepardisaBOSS



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Multiverser Awesomeness, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepardisaBOSS/pseuds/ShepardisaBOSS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an all-powerful being decides to become a shinigami? An all-powerful being who has a plan to save the world from a megalomaniacal, manipulative, arrogant bastard? An insanely large monkey wrench gets thrown into Aizen's plans, that's what! Look out, Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, here I come! Rated M for violence, swearing an future content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Death and the Multiverser

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm just gonna get this out of the way right now: many of you are probably wondering why I'm posting this story, especially since I already have a Bleach Multiverser story out. Well, the reason is simple. It would take too long for me to get the story where I want to get it to, especially since it takes place in the past.
> 
> So, I've come up with a solution: I am now regulating my first Bleach story into a prologue story. It takes place in the same universe, but it tells the tale of Michael's early days in the realm of Bleach, including how he became stronger.
> 
> This story, on the other hand, takes place in the present day. It starts off at the same time the series does, and will continue as such (though it will have some changes, due to Michael's interference). Also, as a heads up, this will also have some changes at the very beginning. You'll see what I mean soon enough.
> 
> Also, just to give a heads up, this is a story about an OC who might come off a bit as a Gary Stu. This story is meant to simply be read for entertainment. Don't like it, don't read it.
> 
> And now for the disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape or form. The series, and all of its characters, are the rightful property of Tite Kubo, and will remain as such. If I did own the series, then i would at least make it so that the final arc of the manga was adapted into an anime version.
> 
> Now then, enjoy what is to come in "Soul Reaper of the Multiverse"...
> 
> HAREM MEMBERS:
> 
> -Tia Halibel
> 
> -Franceska Mila Rose
> 
> -Emilou Apacci
> 
> -Cyan Sung-Sun
> 
> -Orihime Inoue
> 
> -Chizuru Honshō (bisexual)
> 
> -Yoruichi Shihōin
> 
> -Rangiku Matsumoto
> 
> -Suì-Fēng (bisexual)
> 
> -Neliel Tu Odelschwank
> 
> -Riruka Dokugamine
> 
> -Bambietta Basterbine
> 
> -Candice Catnipp
> 
> -Meninas McAllon
> 
> -Giselle Gewelle
> 
> POSSIBLE HAREM MEMBERS/FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS:
> 
> -Rukia Kuchiki
> 
> -Tatsuki Arisawa
> 
> -Retsu/Yachiru Unohana
> 
> -Nemu Kurotsuchi
> 
> -Cirucci Sanderwicci
> 
> -Jackie Tristan
> 
> -Liltotto Lamperd (in this story, she will be older than she looks)

_**Third Person's POV:** _

* * *

_**Karakura Town, 2:23 A.M., Friday** _

* * *

Karakura Town. A town that is quiet by all human standards. To the spirit world, however, this place has the greatest concentration of spiritual beings. That was what made this place such an important area for the future battles in this world.

But that is in the future. This, right now, is the present, where our story begins.

It was a peaceful night in Karakura Town. The sky was clear, the crescent moon and stars were shining brightly, and a person was standing on the top of a lamppost as a black butterfly fluttered off.

...Yeah, to a normal person, that last sight would certainly be strange. However, that was if the individual on the lamppost could be seen. Said individual was a petite girl, dressed in a black shihakushō with short black hair and purple eyes. Pulling out a scroll, she looked at it and muttered "Strange...I can feel a great amount of spirit energy here..." And with that said, she jumped off, heading toward the town nearby.

Completely unaware of the individual that was nearby, watching as she took off. With a smile, he muttered "'And so fell the sword of fate.' Ready for this, Ichigo?"

{You better believe it.}

Well then...let the show begin...

* * *

_**Karakura Town, 7:30 P.M., Friday** _

* * *

**"OOF!"**

That was the sound of a punk getting stomped in the face, knocked out cold. Hell of a way to start the evening, huh?

"Hey!" one of the others cried out. "You two think you can come in here, stomp on one of our b-  **GAH!"**  The perpetrator didn't even wait for the chump to finish, easily kicking another into unconsciousness.

Said perpetrator was a young man, with short, spiky Auburn hair and golden eyes. He wore a gray winter uniform halfway unzipped, the one that signified that he went to Karakura High School. He also had a pissed off look in his eyes, dead centered on the guys he was beating up.

Next to him was a young woman with olive skin, along with aqua eyes, thick eyelashes and blue lightning bolt markings on each side of her face, all of which was framed by short, messy golden-blonde hair that was kept in three braids. She wore the female version of Karakura High's winter uniform, which was snugly attached to her large breasts and her dynamite curves. She also possessed a cold anger, which she was directing at the punks before her.

"Holy..." another punk muttered in fear. "H-He just stomped them both like it was nothing!"

"Oi! Who the hell do you think you are, thinking you can take all five of us and walk away unharmed?!"

Turning to face them, the young man smirked and replied "Michael 'Ichigo' Kurosaki, that's who. You know, the 'Dragon of Karakura Town'?"

* * *

_Name: Michael "Kurosaki", a.k.a. "Ichigo"_

_Age: 17 years old (as a human)_

_Hair: Auburn_

_Eyes: Golden_

_Occupation: High School Student_

* * *

Chuckling at their paling faces, the young woman continued "And I'm Tia Halibel. The 'Shark of Karakura Town', and I am not too happy with you lot." As she said this, she slowly narrowed her eyes as though to showcase her displeasure.

* * *

_Name: Tia Halibel_

_Age: 18 years old (in Gigai form)_

_Hair: Golden-Blonde_

_Eyes: Aqua_

_Occupation: High School Student_

* * *

As the color left their faces even more, Michael smiled cheerfully as he pointed behind them, asking "And who said that we were alone?" Turning around, their faces became snow white at what they saw. Behind them stood a trio of girls, each wearing the same uniform as Tier.

One was a tomboyish young girl with light skin and heterochromia, with an ice-blue right eye and an amber left eye with red lining around it. She had jaw length black hair, styled into a bob cut. She was grinning madly, as though itching to start pounding skulls.

Next to her was a girl taller than the other two, with dark skin and green eyes. She possessed long, thick and wavy brown hair, and a large bust. She was more calm than the previous girl, but still held a fierce gleam in her eyes that was almost predatory.

The third of this trio was a slender girl that was the middle in height, with light skin and long, flowing olive-green hair with three hair clips on the right. She possessed long eyelashes, and lavender eyes, and three pink dots beneath her right eye. She was the calmest of the three, but there was a gleam in her eye that showed she was ready to start fighting as well.

* * *

_Name: Emilou Apacci_

_Age: 16 (in Gigai form)_

_Hair: Black_

_Eyes: Heterochromic (Left Eye: Amber, Right Eye: Ice-Blue)_

_Occupation: High School Student_

* * *

_Name: Franceska Mila Rose_

_Age: 17 (in Gigai form)_

_Hair: Brown_

_Eyes: Green_

_Occupation: High School Student_

* * *

_Name: Cyan Sung-Sun_

_Age: 17 (in Gigai form)_

_Hair: Olive-Green_

_Eyes: Lavender_

_Occupation: High School Student_

* * *

"T-T-Th-The Tres Bestia (Three Beasts)," one of them stuttered in fear.

"You know about us," Apacci began. "Good. Now then... **LOOK OVER THERE!"**  As she cried this out, she kicked the middle of the three punks down, all while pointing to a small vase of flowers on the corner, lying on it side with water spilled out.

"First Question," Mila Rose continued, "what is that? Answer, smelly!" she finished, pointing at one of the guys still standing.

Floundering for a bit, he answered "I-I guess its an offering to some dead kid?" No sooner than he finished, Halibel and Michael kicked the guy in the face, sending him clothes lining right into Mila Rose's outstretched right arm.

"Correct," Sung-Sun calmly said. "Next question: why is it lying on the ground like that?"

"B...Because we...knocked it over when we were skating by?" another guy offered. Sung-Sun promptly kicked him in the face, knocking him right toward Michael as he slammed the last of them down.

"You guys catch on pretty quickly," a new voice said. Turning to face it, they saw a man in his 20's, with unkempt, wavy brown hair and a faded goatee. His blue-grey eyes had a lazed look in them, as if he were tired simply by doing this.

* * *

_Name: Coyote Starrk_

_Age: 27 (in Gigai form)_

_Hair: Brown_

_Eyes: Blue-Grey_

_Occupation: High School Teacher_

* * *

Next to him was a small girl with short blonde hair with light pink eyes. Said eyes held a fierceness in them, as if to make up for her companion's laziness. Cracking her knuckles, a fire seemed to ignite behind the girl as she growled  ** _"So you lot better apologize, or we'll personally make sure that the next batch of flowers will be for you!"_**

* * *

_Name: Lilynette Gingerbuck_

_Age: 12 (in Gigai form)_

_Hair: Blonde_

_Eyes: Light Pink_

_Occupation: Elementary School Student_

* * *

And just like that, all of the punks ran off screaming, never to return again. Scoffing, Apacci grumbled "Aw man, I didn't even get a good work out from that."

"Man, is that all you think about, Apacci?" Mila Rose teasingly asked. "You're such a meat head."

Blood vessel bulging on her forehead, the shorter girl shot back "You're one to talk, with the way you're built. It's a miracle any guy would even be interested in an Amazon like you."

"Well maybe they'd prefer a girl with more meat on her bones!"

"Well maybe they're idiots!"

"Must you two argue about everything?" Sung-Sun sighed in annoyance. "Besides, it's obvious that I'm more attractive than both of you."

 **"No one asked you, Sung-Sun!"**  the two of them cried out in angered unison.

"...It really says something that I'm so used to this by now," Starrk said, with Lilynette nodding a bit.

"For the love of- I thought they were starting to get along better," Michael muttered. Propping the flower vase back up, he said "Well, I don't think those punks will ever be coming back."

As he said this, a child appeared out of thin air. A will o' wisp was next to her bloodied head, and she was floating in the air. "Thank you," she replied. "Now I can finally pass on in peace."

Smiling, Michael brought out a sword as he gently pressed the pommel onto her forehead, performing another Konso. As she disappeared in particles of light, a small black butterfly flew away as he said "Rest in peace, little one. Say hi to Prime-sensei when you see him."

* * *

**_Michael's POV:_ **

* * *

Maybe some introductions are in order. My name is Michael "Kurosaki", and I'm what is known as a Multiverser. For those of you who are unaware of what that means, it means that I'm one who can exist in multiple realities at the same time, and possesses Omnipotence, Omnipresence, and Omniscience.

In short, I have the power to make reality my personal bitch, and I'm loving every minute of it.

Now, to give the full story as to why I'm here, I lost a bet against the man who is- for all intents and purposes- my boss. I was coming here anyway, but thanks to him, I arrived a couple hundred years early, having to spend one life in the world of the living before I "passed on" into the afterlife. By that point, I became a Soul Reaper, one who is charged with maintaining the balance between the afterlife and the world of the living.

This involves guiding souls of the departed into the afterlife, either to the Soul Society (which is  **supposed**  to be Heaven) or to Hell.

During my tenure in the Soul Society, I was in charge of making the Rukongai (where most souls live) better. This earned me a lot of enemies among those who wished to maintain the status quo, but I gained far more support everywhere else that I got away with it. Of course, I also spent my time trying to mess with the plans of a certain bastard who was fooling everyone. Somehow, though, he caught onto me, and tried to have me killed.

...

...

...

...He succeeded.

...

...

...

...The bastard was smarter than I thought, okay?

...

...

...

...Shut up.

To this day, I have no idea  **how**  that son of a bitch managed to do it. My mentor/brother/friend, Duncan Verser, told me that a Multiverser can only be killed by either an Antiverser, or a Multiverser of equal or greater strength. And I know for a fact that the asshole that killed me is  **neither**  of those things!

Ugh, one mystery at a time.

Anyway, that wasn't the end of my journey. No, I soon met someone who would become my mentor in that world, and thanks to him, I earned my chance to come back to life through blood, sweat and tears (and a  **literal**  journey through Hell). A story for another day.

In the end, I came back stronger than ever...in Hueco Mundo, which is another section of the afterlife inhabited by Hollows, regular souls who mutated into monsters that ate other souls.

To be clear, I didn't plan on ending up there. That was all Prime Death's doing. He wanted to teach me something, and so he sent me there.

While there, I made a few...unexpected friends, in the forms of Tia Halibel, Franceska Mila Rose, Cyan Sung-Sun, Emilou Apacci, Coyote Starrk, and Lilynette Gingerbuck. When we first met...well, let's just say they didn't exactly trust me all that much. To them, I was an extremely powerful Soul Reaper- the enemy of Hollows- who had somehow found his way into Hueco Mundo. That would make any Hollow wary of me, for sure.

But eventually, they all came to see me as a friend. Then came the day that I was experimenting with my powers, and tried something risky: I was able to evolve Halibel and the others into Arrancar (Hollows that removed their masks in order to gain the power of Soul Reapers), and made it so they were able to sustain themselves without the need for souls. My reasoning was because I wanted them to be able to live without having to constantly kill and eat others to survive.

At that point, Lilynette was crying tears of happiness and gratitude; Starrk literally called me "his one true friend" (which was rather awkward and endearing at the same time); Mila Rose, Sung-Sun and Apacci jumped me and embraced me; and Halibel straight up kissed me while crying tears of joy. I was the very first person to treat them as people since they became Hollows, to sacrifice so much for them without anything in return, and showed them that they didn't need to eat souls to survive. Because of all I did for them, they all swore to stay by my side forever. Halibel and her Fraccion...even more so.

That was the point where I had realized...the four of them had fallen in love with me.

I still remember that day clearly, even now: the day that I truly realized that even though they were Hollows, they were- in a sense- human. After that...I trusted them to tell them the whole truth about myself.

They know that I'm a Multiverser.

Even knowing the truth, the six of them still accepted me. They didn't care what I was, or that I had kept this from them. The fact that I trusted them enough to tell them (as well as prevent them from being used as tools by the bastard that killed me) proved that I was a good person, and one that Halibel and the girls could truly love.

{Though they were still annoyed to no end that you have a harem across the Multiverse.}

True.

After that, I was able to get them out of Hueco Mundo, and took them to my ship, the  _Anima Invicta_ , for them to live in until the time was right.

First, though, I had to combine myself with the person who would one day be born as Ichigo Kurosaki, the main protagonist of the series known as  _Bleach_  (as well as alter events so that Ichigo would be conceived two years earlier than usual). That isn't to say that he's gone, though. He's just now a part of my subconsciousness (along with the two spirits that took the name Zangetsu), and is one of the more influential parts of my being. In fact, he's practically the one who influences me the most in my Multiverser lives, and as such is allowed more free reign than the others.

{And I am just loving every single minute of it.}

Now, after seventeen years of planning, the time was finally here. With the arrival of one particular Soul Reaper, I was ready to set my plans into motion.

May the deities of this world have mercy on my enemies. Because this little bastard right here will show them  **none.**

* * *

**_Third Person's POV:_ **

* * *

After the child departed to the afterlife, the group of seven made their way back to their home, the Kurosaki Clinic. Owned by Michael's father in this world, Isshin Kurosaki, it doubles as both a small clinic as well as a home for the Kurosaki family (including Michael's little sisters, Yuzu and Karin). Of course, thanks to Michael rigging a lottery when they visited America one day, he got enough money to renovate the place. It now stood five stories in height, in order to provide more bedrooms and personal space for the family.

Worth every cent, in his opinion.

Sighing, everyone prepared for what would happen as soon as that door opened. Deciding to get it over with, Michael opened the door as he called out "I'm home-"

**"YOU'RE LATE!"**

***BAM***

**(Play: "Bleach OST 3 - Comical World")**

"Hi to you too, dad," Michael deadpanned, his foot planted firmly in the face of his assailant.

Yes, you read that right. His own father just tried to assault him. To this day, neither Michael nor his allies understand why, but they can all agree that it is hilarious to knock him down when he does this.

Removing the foot from his face, Isshin Kurosaki exclaimed "It's past 7:00, you delinquent! Curfew is at 7 on the dot, and you know it!"

"Seriously, what the hell kind of greeting is this to a guy who helped another lost soul find peace?!" Michael cried out.

"Oh, so now you're rubbing the fact that I can't see ghosts in my face again, huh?! That's it, now you're gonna get it, mister!" That said, father and son engaged in an animated brawl that is a common occurrence in the Kurosaki household.

"Geez, you think they'd grow out of it by now," Lilynette grumbled.

"Troublesome," Starrk sighed in annoyance. And across the Multiverse, a certain lazy Shinobi sneezed at that remark.

"Oh just let them fight," a black haired girl with gray eyes said. "More food for the rest of us." Karin Kurosaki, boys and girls. One of Michael's two younger sisters. She can see spirits just like her brother, but she simply chooses to ignore their very existence. She's also the more authoritative and outspoken sibling, tending to help keep "Goat Chin" (a.k.a. Isshin) in place.

Her twin sister, Yuzu, is the opposite of her fraternal twin. With short, light brown hair and soft, dark-brown eyes, she's the more motherly of the two of them. She's mainly in charge of housework, and is more soft-spoken with others. Unlike Karin and Michael, she can only see spirits as a faint outline. Like right now. "Oh, it looks like you picked up a new guest, Michael," she pointed out.

 _'Oh for the love of- where did he even come from?!'_  was the general thought of everyone who could see the guy. Suicide victim, by the looks of the noose around his neck.

That was all the opening Isshin needed to launch another attack. Which Michael quickly turned against him, thanks in part to a midair catch and a toss into the living room. "When the hell is he gonna learn?" he muttered, gathering a platter of food before heading out. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room."

"Nice going, moron," Apacci growled at Isshin. "You made him leave."

"Me?! What did I do?!"

"Michael's been under a lot of stress lately, Mr. Kurosaki," Halibel answered. "More spirits than ever have been plaguing him, begging for his help."

"Which has been cutting into our time with him immensely," Mila Rose grumbled. "Stupid freaking ghosts."

"Then why do you even bother helping him with their problems if you hate it so much?" Karin asked.

"Are you kidding?! Lately, apart from hanging out here and lunch at school, helping him with those ass-hats are the only times we can even be with him!" Apacci exclaimed.

"Quite frankly, it's really starting to get on all of our nerves," Sung-Sun said with venom in her voice.

 **"Why?!"**  Isshin exclaimed. "Why doesn't he bring this stuff to me?! I'm his father, for crying out loud!"

"Honestly? I wouldn't bring my problems to you either," Karin stated. "You're a grown man with the emotional maturity of a pre-schooler." That cut him deep, causing him to sob onto the large memorial poster of Masaki Kurosaki. She was smiling brightly, with the words 'MASAKI FOREVER' plastered beneath her.

"Oh, Masaki," he muttered pathetically. "Our kids don't respect me. What should I do?"

He would get a good start by taking down the poster.

**(End: "Bleach OST 3 - Comical World")**

* * *

**_Later that night..._ **

* * *

Up in his room, Michael had finished the last of his meal and was laying down on the bed his eyes closed as he briefly rested. It wouldn't be long until his guest showed up, so he was mentally preparing himself for what was to come.

{Are you sure you wanna do this?} Ichigo asked. {I mean, you do realize that you're gonna get off on the wrong foot with her if you do this.}

 _'Need I remind you about all the times she abused you and doodled on your face, all because you made fun of her artwork?'_  Michael mentally shot back.

{...Never mind, just make sure you record that shit.}

_'Aye aye, Berry boy.'_

{Damn it, I told you to stop calling me that!}

***KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"It's open," Michael called out, his eyes still closed. As the door opened, he opened one eye and asked "What is i-"

His words died in his throat as he saw Halibel come inside, her grey blazer removed to show her white shirt. Said shirt had a few buttons removed on the top, giving a tantalizing view of her cleavage. To complete the image, she had a slightly sultry smirk on her face as she sexily cocked her hip to the right. "Good evening, Michael," she said.

...

...

...

...In case you couldn't tell, his brain shut down for a few moments.

"H-Hali-"

"I thought I told you," she cut off as she strode across the room, slowly shaking her hips as she did. "When we're alone, you're allowed to call me by my first name."

A slight gulp. "T-Tia." She smiled warmly. "What, uh...what's all this about?"

"I'm sorry, Michael," she began, pushing him down onto the bed. "I know that you're tired from all of this ghost activity, lately. But it's been over a week since we had some time to ourselves." As she said this, she situated herself on top of Michael, bringing her face up to his heavily blushing one. "I figured that we could both use this," she whispered in that oh so sexy voice.

He could feel the blood rushing to his face...as well as...other parts of his body as his heart rate sped up. Even after all this time, she could still surprise him with this stuff. "Tia, I-"

She silenced him with a soft kiss, her tongue begging entrance into his mouth. Eventually, he complied, slowly losing himself as he wrapped his arms around his lover. Ever since they began their unusual relationship, Halibel had quickly established herself as the "Alpha" of sorts for his little harem. It showed, especially with how aggressive she could be in her affections.

Breaking apart to breath, she smiled and said "Just relax, Michael. Trust me, I think we both need this."

"...Yeah," he replied with a smile, the two reconnecting with a passionate lip lock. It was moments like this that he loved being with Halibel. While surprising, they often ended up being enjoyable for both parties.

However, before they could go any further...

_*flutter*_

Both of their eyes opened as they felt the presence in the room. Standing on the desk next to them, the girl that arrived in the early morning had just appeared.

Stepping off of the desk, she muttered "It's clo-"

***BAM***

***POW***

***WHAM***

That was the sound of the floor springing up and slamming the intruder into the ceiling, the wall, and finally the door, before allowing her twitching body to remain on the floor. An angered Michael sat up with an equally pissed off Halibel, a remote control in his shaking left hand.

"How's that for close?/How's that for close, bitch?" Michael and Halibel said in (almost) unison.

 **NEVER**  cock block an Alpha, be they male or female. You  **will**  regret it.

"Ooooowwww," the raven haired intruder moaned. "What hit me?"

"Righteous vengeance, that's what," Michael answered.

That got her attention. Turning around, she blinked owlishly and asked "You...can see me?"

"Of course we can. Or did you miss the part where you got turned into a pancake?"

The sounds of footsteps neared the room, just as the door swung open. Mila Rose stood in front of the doorway, her arm pressed against the door itself, while Sung-Sun and Apacci stood side by side. Starrk was peaking over their shoulders, while Lilynette was lazily looking under their arms. All of them looked pretty anxious.

"We felt something in here! What the hell's going-?!" Mila Rose's voice died as she- along with the others- saw the intruder in front of them. Then brought their attention to Michael and Halibel, especially noticing the latter's attire.

...

...

...

 **"WHAT THE HELL, HALIBEL-SAMA?!"**  Mila Rose, Apacci and Sung-Sun cried out, angry at her trying to sneak one by them.

"And she's supposed to be their leader?" Starrk muttered.

Face-palming, Lilynette muttered "Idiots."

* * *

_**One Explanation Later...** _

* * *

After everyone calmed down, Michael sat in front of the recovered intruder (who was holding an ice pack on her head, nursing her aching temple), while everyone sat off to the side, observing the conversation between them.

"So, you're name is Rukia Kuchiki."

A nod.

"And you're a Soul Reaper, one who is in charge of guiding souls to the afterlife."

Another nod.

"And you came all the way from the Soul Society to vanquish an evil spirit roaming this town."

Another nod.

"...I believe it," Michael said with a shrug.

Rukia blinked in surprise. "I...was not expecting you to be so accepting of the story."

"Trust me, we've seen so much crazy shit here that we'd believe your story," Starrk replied. "Besides, you did just send that guy that was hanging off Michael to the afterlife."

"...True," she conceded.

"Anyway, what brings you to my humble abode?" Michael asked nonchalantly. "You know, besides the fact that you just interrupted me as we were about to get it on?" That caused the Tres Bestia to glare a bit at Halibel, still angry that she tried to get some 'alone time' with Michael without their knowledge. The glares died when they noticed how pissed she still was at that.

Blushing heavily, Rukia explained "That was not my intention, believe me. I've been trying to find a Hollow around here all day, but there's something interfering with my senses. I tracked it down here, but then I ran into you, and..." She trailed off, pointing at the Rukia shaped imprints in the room.

"...Yeah, I might've over-reacted a bit," the Multiverser admitted with a sweatdrop.

The others had a look on their faces that said 'no shit, Sherlock', as Sung-Sun asked "So you haven't found it yet, then?"

"Unfortunately, no."

As she said this, Michael felt a presence outside the building. Even on the fifth floor, he could feel its malicious intent. Shooting up, he exclaimed "Well, wait's over then!" before charging downstairs.

"W-What are you-?!" the Soul Reaper's protest died as soon as Michael opened the door, allowing the Hollow's spirit energy to flow inside at a filtered rate.  _'What in the- How could he have sensed it before I could? And why does it feel as if it were filtered through something?!'_

As Rukia followed soon after, Halibel, Starrk and the others had to force themselves to stay behind, all of them with anxious expressions. "Damn it all," Mila Rose growled. "I hate not being able to fight in my true form!"

"The same goes for me," Halibel admitted. "But now is not yet the time for us to expose our true power. If we do so too early, we may attract much unwanted attention. Both to Michael, and to ourselves."

"So all we can do for now is watch," Starrk added. "And help in any way we can."

* * *

**_Ten Seconds Later..._ **

* * *

Rushing to the ground floor, Michael checked to make sure everyone else was unconscious and tucked safely away before heading outside, a spiked bat in his hands. As if waiting for him, a giant humanoid Hollow with a fish-like bone mask  **(A/N: His name was- I kid you not- Fishbone D)**  stood outside the front door, looking down at Michael with obvious interest.

"Hey there, ya overgrown guppy," Michael said with an unsettling grin. "Think you can just come up here and try to attack my family? Prepare for an asswhooping of a life-  **OOF!"**

As he charged forward with the bat in hand, the Hollow simply batted him away like it was nothing. While Michael had to make it look like he was defenseless, he really hated having to do this in order to get things moving along.

"Agh," he groaned. "Son of a-"

"Move!" At those words, Rukia slashed at the Hollow, causing it to recoil in pain. Taking this opportunity, she grabbed the Multiverser and cried out "Are you completely insane?! You don't stand a chance against something like that!"

"That asshole was going to attack my family! And I don't know about you, but I'm  **not**  letting something like that happen if I can do something to stop it!"

 **"ROOOOAAAAARRRR!"**  The Hollow was charging back to the arguing duo.

Getting back up, Michael continued "Look, how about we deal with that, then we can argue?"

"Fine by me." The two charged at the monster, Rukia leaping above it as it reached forward. Landing on its arm, she jumped off of it and tried to slash its mask. It ducked.

At the same time, Michael slammed the bat into its face, causing it to growl in annoyance. It sprung forward, slamming its head into the Multiverser's torso and knocking him into a pile of garbage. The bat fell from his hands as he unceremoniously landed with a  **THUD.**

Rukia took this opportunity to strike, stabbing Sode no Shirayuki into the Hollow's back and make it howl in pain. It began to swing back and forth, trying to shake off its unwanted passenger.

Eventually, it tried slamming its back into a nearby wall, hoping to smash her into paste. Anticipating this action, she pulled her Zanpakuto from its hide and got out of the way, just a moment before it made impact.

Before it could react, Michael threw a trash can lid Captain America style, straight at its head. "Hey, fish face!" he cried out. "Come get some!" Taking the bait, it charged him, unaware of what was laying in wait. "That's it, closer, closer..." Reaching its destination, it reared its head...

***BOOF***

"Bye bye."

Disappearing into the hole in the ground, Michael was able to relish in the surprise in its face before a cloud of dust replaced where it stood. Casually walking around, he walked up to a stunned Rukia, laughing a bit at her gaping face.

"Am I good, or am I good?" he asked rhetorically. Faking his unawareness of the Hollow getting out and angrily charging him, Rukia pushed him out of the way as it prepared to bite into him.

Blood poured from her bite marks, causing Michael to wince in sympathy at the pain. He really didn't like that he had to let her get hurt for this to happen, but he had no other choice. He could've just awoken his powers by himself, but his Master ordered him to do no such thing.

Using her free hand, Rukia managed to slash at the Hollow, causing it to recoil in pain and stumble away. Falling to the ground, Michael managed to catch her before she could kiss pavement. "Fool..." she weakly breathed out. "You're too...cocky...for you're own good..."

"I-I'm sorry, I-"

"It's alright," she said. "If something like that could kill a Hollow...then they wouldn't be much of a threat..." Noticing the regret in his eyes, she said "You wish...to protect your family, correct." He simply nodded in determination. "I am too wounded to fight...but there is a way for you to finish this. Only  **one**  way." Raising her blade, she said "You must become a Soul Reaper."

**(Play: Bleach OST - Number One)**

"...Yeah, I'm not exactly ready to die just yet," he deadpanned.

"Calm down," she chuckled. "I will not kill you. You need to run my Zanpakuto through your heart...and I will infuse you with half of my Soul Reaper power. It will temporarily turn you into a Soul Reaper."

"And it'll let me protect my family?" he asked, already knowing the answer. She nodded. "Then let's do it. Fishy is already coming back."

**"ROOOOAAAAARRRR!"**

Sure enough, it was already coming back, intent on finishing the job. The two prepared for what would most likely be one of the most risky things that Rukia has ever done. Completely unaware of the forces she would set in motion.

"By the way, Rukia," he said, placing the blade at his heart, "my name's Michael Kurosaki."

Smiling, she replied "Well then, Michael, let us hope this is not the last time we meet." With that said, she thrust the blade through.

***BOOM***

**"THUNK***

In a span of a few seconds, a blinding light was soon followed by the Hollow losing its left arm, causing it to stumble back in shock. Standing before it now...was the man who would strike it down.

Michael stood before the Hollow, wearing a standard shihakusho, though it was white in color and had a thick blue strap running across his chest and a silver-gold sash around his waist. On his forearms were four white vertical lines and white, tattoo-like bands on his wrists, chest and ankles. Similar markings were on his neck, though they had silver-gold ends on them. Resting on his right shoulder was a large blade, fluctuating between black and white, with an edge that curved slightly, making it resemble a trench knife **(A/N: Picture the look Ichigo gained near the end of the Fullbring Arc, only with those colors in place).**

 _ **[It's about time you brought us out,]**_  an elderly voice said from within Michael.

 ** _(Yeah, we were beginning to think you would forget about us,)_**  a younger voice continued on, sounding a bit warped in its sound.

_'You thought I would forget about you two? Kuro-jiji? Shiro-kun?'_ **(A/N: For clarification, "Kuro-jiji" is Michael's nickname for the Quincy manifestation of Zangestu, and "Shiro-kun" is the nickname for the Hollow side of Ichigo)**

**_[Not for a moment. Now then, I believe you have an ass to kick?]_ **

With a slightly evil smirk, Michael raised the blade one-handed and said the last two words the Hollow would hear:

_**"Getsuga...TENSHO!"** _

And the world was bathed in blue light.

_***FA-BOOM!*** _

In a flash of blue energy brought from Michael swinging the blade down, the Hollow was bisected cleanly in two, reducing it to particles of light.

Smiling at the carnage, Michael said "Oh, I am loving this already."

 _ **{Indeed,}**_  Weisslogia said inside his host.  _ **{I'm starting to understand why you Multiversers love theatrics so much.}**_

**(End: Bleach OST - Number One)**

**"W-WHAT THE FUCK?!"**  Turning around, Michael saw Rukia- now wearing a white kimono- gaping at him in shock. As though she could not comprehend the pure bullshit that she had witnessed. "That- that **thing-**  that is  **way**  too big to be a Zanpakuto! And what **the hell**  is with that outfit?! Why is it  **white?!"**

"...Reasons, that's why," he replied nonchalantly, leaving her to gape even more. "Well, see ya around, Rukia!" With that, he walked back toward the house, leaving her in the streets.

"...Why do I feel like I just got used?" she asked herself **(A/N: Shout out t you, RebukeX7!).**

* * *

Walking into the Kurosaki residence, Michael took notice of the looks of shock and awe he was receiving from his friends. That and looks of want from his girlfriends. "Gotta say, you look good in white," Starrk said, breaking the silence. "Though are you really gonna leave her outside?"

"Meh, Urahara-san will be here to help her out, soon," Michael replied with a shrug. "Now then, what say we get some shut eye? Got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." With that said, he made his way upstairs, everyone else following soon afterwards.

**_(Hehehe...look out world...)_ **

**_[Because the Multiversal Soul Reaper...]_ **

{Is back in action.}

_'And he can't wait to bring the chaos.'_

* * *

_Name: Michael "Kurosaki", a.k.a. "Ichigo"_

_Age: 17 years old (as a human)_

_Hair: Auburn_

_Eyes: Golden_

_Occupation: High School Student/Multiverser/Soul Reaper_


	2. Starting Out as a Soul Reaper (Again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, bet you didn't expect another chapter for this story to come out so soon, right? Well, neither did I.
> 
> However, due to the help of a fanfiction author- who helped me in writing the first chapter- I was able to get this one out, as well. Don't expect all of the chapters in this story to get churned out so fast, though. Especially since my classes are starting again, so I won't have as much free time.
> 
> I'd also like to point this out right now: from here on out, Michael will be referred to as both Ichigo and Michael, but by different people. To his close friends and his family (and others), he will be called Ichigo; however, those closest to his heart (such as his girlfriends and those loyal to him), he will be called Michael. Those who refer to him by the latter are those who truly earn his trust.
> 
> Also, heads up: there's going to be a lemon in this chapter. I'll let you know when it's coming, so feel free to skip it if you don't want to read it.
> 
> And now for the disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape or form. The series, and all of its characters, are the rightful property of Tite Kubo, and will remain as such. If I did own the series, then i would at least make it so that the final arc of the manga was adapted into an anime version.
> 
> Now, for the chapter...
> 
> MICHAEL'S HAREM:
> 
> -Tia Halibel (Main #1)
> 
> -Yoruichi Shihōin (Main #2)
> 
> -Rukia Kuchiki (Main #3)
> 
> -Orihime Inoue (Main #4)
> 
> -Masamune (Main #5/OC Zanpakuto Spirit)
> 
> -Franceska Mila Rose
> 
> -Emilou Apacci
> 
> -Cyan Sung-Sun
> 
> -Chizuru Honshō (Bisexual)
> 
> -Tatsuki Arisawa (childhood friend)
> 
> -Rangiku Matsumoto
> 
> -Suì-Fēng (Bisexual)
> 
> -Neliel Tu Odelschwank
> 
> -Riruka Dokugamine
> 
> -Ikumi Unagiya (MILF)
> 
> -Bambietta Basterbine (Tsundere)
> 
> POSSIBLE HAREM MEMBERS/FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS:
> 
> -Kukaku Shiba
> 
> -Retsu Unohana (Sadist)
> 
> -Isane Kotetsu
> 
> -Nemu Kurotsuchi
> 
> -Jackie Tristan
> 
> -Cirucci Sanderwicci
> 
> -Candice Catnipp
> 
> -Meninas McAllon
> 
> -Giselle Gewelle (Masochist)
> 
> -Liltotto Lamperd (In this story, she will be older than she looks)

**Speech Key:**

"Regular Speech"

_'Regular Thoughts'_

{Ichigo Kurosaki's speech}

**_[Kuro-jiji/Zangetsu]_ **

**_(Shiro-kun/Zangetsu)_ **

**_{Weisslogia Speech}  
_ **

* * *

_**Third Person's POV:** _

* * *

"Nnn...what happened last night?" Michael groaned, trying to shake off his drowsiness.

"Something wonderful."

The silk-like voice to his left blew away all traces of tiredness. Looking over, his eyes bulged to the size of dinner plates, beholding the goddess body of Tia Halibel, draped  **only**  in the bed sheets. A knowing smile graced her lips, her eyes glazed with lust and love.

"T-T-T-T-T-T-Tia?!"

"Mmm, not so loud," a voice said from behind. Turning around, he saw an equally unclothed couple in Apacci and Mila Rose.

His face was now atomic red. "Holy..." Shuffling came beneath the sheets, with the head of Sung-Sun poking out.

Smiling, Sung-Sun said "What say we call in sick, Michael?" Her soft-spoken words got his lower regions stirring to life.

And caused him to smile widely. "What did I do to earn this as a wake up call?"

"Being you?" Halibel offered. Slipping around a bit, she moved Sung-Sun out of the way and sat herself on Michael, leaning down as she whispered "Now enjoy this."

"Yes, ma'am."

_'Oh dear Multiverse, if this is a dream-'_

_"Gooooooood~"_

_'...Oh no...'_

**_"Mooooorniiiiiing~"_ **

_**'Son of a-!"** _

**_"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ **

* * *

***CRASH***

The window cracked from the impact, Michael firmly planting Isshin's face onto the window pane. There was nothing that pissed Michael off more than having to fight off his father first thing in the morning.

 **Especially**  since he was having such a good dream!

"Morning to you too, jackass," he muttered irritably. He placed a bit more pressure on the idiot in question, cracking the glass even more.

"Heh, you've grown," he said through the pain. "I have nothing left to teach you, my son."

"You stopped being able to teach me after the  **first**  time I kicked your ass."

Sighing, he left his father where he lay and went downstairs. Not even a whole day since officially being a Soul Reaper again, and he was already dealing with shit. Especially since he found out that his pheromone curse (the driving force behind how he is able to attract so many girls, as well as the source of a lot of grief) was something all Multiversers possessed. And his asshole of a mentor never gave him a heads up!

Bright side, he got some payback.

Now, he would have to deal with whatever shit came in this world at the present, and it was just adding onto the stress from last night. Fortunately, he didn't have to deal the collection of high and mighty jackasses that was the Central 46.

 _'Man, I am not looking forward to the possibility of dealing with them again,'_  he thought to himself in irritation.

** _(You do realize you can just out yourself to them and get them to lay off of you, right? After all, weaklings like them fear those with real power.)_ **

_'...That's the reason why you're chained up as much as possible, Shiro-kun. Ever since I reforged you and Kuro-jiji, you've become **way**  too violent.'_

**_(I will kick your ass one of these days,)_**  the spirit deadpanned. ** _(You realize that, right?)_**

_'Keep talking, little dog. That leash can only get tighter and smaller.'_

**_(Heh, didn't think you were that kinky.)_ **

_'...This conversation is over. You're getting locked up again.'_

**_(I WILL NOT BE-!)_**  And he was thoroughly silenced.

Now I know you read that right (if you were paying attention). Upon merging himself with Ichigo, Michael took a page out of Duncan's book and reforged Zangetsu. To do that, he united the power of Shiro-kun and Kuro-jiji, essentially making a brand new Zanpakuto.

Unfortunately, for the time being, Michael had to hide all of their true potential. That meant that for now,  _'Zangetsu'_  was to remain how it was.

As a result of the power-up, the two spirits changed a bit. Shiro-kun, as you saw, became much more cocky and violent, with the belief that most problems could be solved with brute force. Kuro-jiji, on the other hand...well, let's put it this way: he's a bit of a troll. Comes from the newly found power and intelligence boost, and the confidence that came with it.

He also gained a rather dry wit. Go figure.

** _[Would you rather deal with me, or that psycho?]_ **

_'Fair point, but still.'_

{So, you ready for today?}

_'Ready as I'll ever be.'_

**"MICHAEL!"**

Cringing in pain, the Multiverser held his right ear in slight agony, just now noticing that they were outside and heading to school.  _'...Man, I have got to stop spacing out so much.'_

"Uh, sorry, what is it?"

Groaning, Apacci muttered "Of course he wasn't- I said, is something wrong? You look a bit...what's the word?"

"Tense?" Mila Rose offered.

"On edge?" Sung-Sun threw in.

"Irritable?" was what Starrk asked.

"Ready to tear someone's head off?" came from Lilynette.

"All of the above?" inquired Halibel.

Blinking owlishly, he chuckled and said "I guess a bit of both. I...had a dream last night, and it's been eating at me since dad gave his 'wake up call' this morning."

"You too?" Starrk asked. "Halibel's been acting the same as well."

Turning his attention to the tanned Arrancar, she blushed and explained "Nothing major. Just thought I had a nightmare that last night, our alone time was interrupted by the 'plot' moving along...then I woke up, and found out that it wasn't a dream," she finished with a deadpanned tone.

Everyone grew silent at that. "...Yeah," Mila Rose muttered, "I'm not gonna bother with that. Speaking of which, aren't we getting a 'new classmate' today?"

"Indeed. How she chooses to act, though, is what determines how she'll be perceived by the class," Michael said with a slightly evil grin and chuckle.

"What did we talk about grudges, Michael?" Halibel reprimanded.

"...I promise to  **try**  and be good," he promised. "But I will  **not**  be blamed for retaliation." That was probably the best they were going to get from him.

"Hey, Kurosaki!"

 _"Speak of the Devil-_  What do you want?" Michael asked the punk that walked in front of him. He wore the Karakura High outfit, even though he was suspended at the moment, and looked like the delinquent type with his attire and dyed-orange hair. His personality wasn't doing much to help the assumptions, either.

Waltzing up, the person-whom-Michael-forgot-their-name sneered and said "How many times do I have to tell you to change that fuckin' hair f yours to black, ya punk ass bitch?! You know how much it pisses me off to see you tryin' to copy me!"

**_(...Who is this guy again?)_ **

**_[Not a clue.]_ **

{I think it's...Oshima? Hell if I know.}

Sighing in annoyance, Michael growled "For the love of- How many times do I have to tell you, this is my natural hair color? If anything, you're imitating me, moron."

Behind him the others groaned as they realized this was actually happening. Sighing, Starrk said "Well, as long as he doesn't get pissed off-"

"Oh, think you're so funny, eh?" the punk growled in anger. "Well, let's see how funny you are when I kick your ass and screw your lady friends in front of you."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...He did  **not**  just say that," Lilynette muttered in morbid fascination.

**_[Huh. Didn't think there was anyone that stupid.]_ **

{You obviously haven't seen most of the worlds he lives in like Sterling and I have.}

Michael, however, sharply breathed in through his nose before grunting, a sadistic smirk formed on his lips. "That so? Interesting proposal. Let me offer a counter proposal..."

* * *

**_Karakura Elementary School, 9:48 A.M._ **

* * *

***WHACK!***

***BONK!***

***CRACK!***

**"MMPH! MM MPH MPHH MMM!"**

Those were the words of the heavily bruised, beaten and gagged punk as he danged from a rope, covered in tarred up feathers and bound by zip ties. Below him, he was getting hit by blindfolded kids, being led to believe that he was a pinata. Which was why Michael stood nearby, recording this for future use.

Halibel and Starrk actually chuckled in amusement from the sight, while Mila Rose, Apaccci and Sung-Sun straight up laughed out loud. Lilynette, on the other hand, had joined in on the beating, grinning sadistically as her blows landed harder than the others' were.

True to his word, Michael didn't strike until the punk attacked first. He did, however, taunt the poor bastard into attacking. With words that are...best left unsaid in the presence of children (which is why he asked Lilynette to cover her ears before he started).

"That's enough footage for today," he said, putting the camera away. "Think you can handle this from here, Lilynette?"

"You bet!"

***POW!***

**"MMMMMM!"**

"So, you got it all out of your system?" an amused Starrk inquired.

"For the most part," the Multiverser admitted. "Now then, seeing as we're already late, I say we take our time getting to class."

"I can get behind that," Apacci agreed.

* * *

**_Karakura 1st High School, 10:43 A.M._ **

* * *

Coming up to the building that served as a 'prison' of the world's youth, Michael and the gang made their way through the halls, receiving mixed looks from everyone. Said looks mixed between infatuation (from those who had crushes on Michael and his girlfriends) and jealousy (from those who wanted said crushes to themselves).

Michael promptly ignored both.

Reaching the top floor, the group entered the classroom and headed over to their seats. Along the way, he caught wind of a conversation. "...or maybe he's even dead-!" One light slap on the back of the head cut off what she was saying.

"Don't kill me off just yet, Tatsuki," he drawled, earning a scowl from her.

Tatsuki Arisawa, a childhood friend of Michael and a martial artist. Also the eventual Number 2 Martial Artist in all of Japan. She's a bit of a tomboy, evidenced in her attitude, but underneath that rough exterior is a genuine heart of gold.

Next to her, a girl with orange hair stood up straight. She had large breasts, an angelic look on her face, and a flower hairpin in her hair. Orihime Inoue, a girl who possessed rather unique abilities, and another good friend of Michael's (story as to how is for another day).

"G-Good morning, Ichigo!" she exclaimed happily.

"Morning to you too, Orihime," he replied, chuckling at the light blush on her face. Only a complete  **idiot**  wouldn't notice that she had feelings for the man in front of her.

{I HEARD THAT, ASSHOLE!}

 _'Not my fault you're dense as fuck, ya prude,'_  he replied without missing a beat.

"What took you so long?" a new voice asked. Said voice belonged to a young man with short black hair, the tips of which fanned out at the sides. Mizuiro Kojima, one of my friends ever since we met on the first day of high school (after he got caught up in one of my fights).

Next to him was a guy with medium length brown hair, a slim figure, and a grin on his face. Keigo Asano, another friend I made alongside Mizuiro, and a bit of comedic relief due to his goofy and good-natured attitude. He can be a bit annoying, but that's just a part of his charm. "Yeah, we thought you might've kicked the bucket."

"Pfft. Bitch, please," the Multiverser scoffed. "This is  **me**  we're talking about, remember?"

"...Good point," Keigo relented.

"We ran into a idiot," Halibel explained. "Ichigo had to teach them a lesson."

"Ah, so the usual?"

"Pretty much," Mila Rose confirmed.

"Well, nice to see that the world still works," Michael said as he sat down, "what with idiots still being idiots."

"Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" Turning around, Michael came face to face with one smiling Rukia Kuchiki, now in a custom made Gigai and wearing the Karaukura High uniform.

"...Uh...yeah?"

"Oh, this is Rukia Kuchiki," Mizuiro explained. "She just transferred here today."

"Sorry to be a bother, but I was wondering if you could help me around here?" she asked politely. Outstretching her hand, she discretely showed what she wrote on her palm: 'MAKE A SCENE, AND YOU'RE DEAD.'

{...Why did she have to go and do that?}

 _'Yeah, and I was actually **not**  going to make a scene,'_ Michael said in mock sadness.

Grinning, Michael said "Oh come on, Rukia, how could you act like a stranger to me?" With how loud he was talking, others began to pay attention in shocked fascination. "I mean, you practically broke into my room last night. And if I recall correctly, I managed to make you scream rather loudly. Plus, I think you were gaping at the size of my 'sword', weren't you?" A large, Cheshire grin plastered his face as the classroom looked on in shock, their minds interpreting what actually happened in a different way **(A/N: Again, big round of applause for RebukeX7).**

A now red-faced Rukia, having managed to shake off the shock, was about to cry out in anger. At least, she would, if Keigo hadn't tried to bash Michael's head in with a chair. Easily ducking down (and internally wincing as he noticed Mizuiro accidentally getting hit instead), Michael smiled at the pissed off face of his friend.

"You seem to be a bit angry," he said as he casually got up. "I know a few anger management techniques that work wonders, you know?"

 **"YOU BASTARD!"**  Keigo cried out in anger.  **"HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO GET LAID BEFORE I DID?!"**

"...Reasons, that's how." He had to hold in his laughter as he watched his friend sputter, trying to come up with a response. Sitting down, he discretely wrote something on his own palm, showing it to Rukia: 'BITCH, YOU MESS WITH THE BULL AND YOU GET THE HORNS!'

* * *

_**Later:** _

* * *

It was ten minutes into class, and Michael was already feeling agitated about something.

Of course, he could already deduce what it was: sexual frustration.

Thanks in part to the unintentional cock-blocking Rukia gave last night, as well as the dream that Isshin unknowingly interrupted, he was going to need one of two ways to get rid of the stress in his body. Preferably a way that didn't involve a mass beat down, if possible.

Looking over to his left, he saw that Halibel seemed equally agitated. She was biting her thumb, tapping her foot at a rapid pace, and had a scowl that could've killed someone it looks could kill. Sensing what was bugging her, he opened a telepathic link and asked  _'You okay, Tia?'_

 _'No,'_  she tersely replied.  _'No, I am not.'_

He winced at the tone.  _'...You're still mad about last night, aren't you.'_  That was not a question.

_'...Yes, I am. Like I said, we haven't had any time together for more than a week. And when we finally did, Rukia just had to ruin it!'_

Michael sighed a bit. Halibel was a person he respected quite a bit. She was strong willed, extremely intelligent (ranking rather high in the school's academics) and was extremely understanding. However, despite all of that, she was still a woman, with needs of her own (even if she usually fought those down for the sake of others).

And that included sexual needs.

Then, a light bulb went off in his head as he remembered: he was a Multiverser. Multiversers can do anything.

"Thank you, Adam," he muttered under his breath. Reaching out and placing his hand on top of her's, he whispered  ** _"Stop."_**

And just like that, everything turned into black, white and gray, with various shades in between.

Back when he first met Adam, said Multiverser had taught him a few techniques during a training session. One of said techniques included  **Chronokinesis,**  the ability to control time. It allowed him to stop, fast forward, or even rewind time to a brief point.

However, he didn't have total control over it just yet. Using the power took a toll on his mind, and the more he used it, the more it hurt.

Thankfully, he didn't need to use it for very long in this situation.

After Halibel noticed that everything had stopped, Michael pulled her out of her seat and created two silhouettes made of smoke. Said silhouettes turned into replicas of Michael and Halibel, both seated and in the middle of working. "I swear, I love using these powers," Michael said. Taking her into his arms, he continued "Now then..."

Halibel gasped as she felt his hands firmly squeeze both of her ass cheeks, kneading them like dough.

"I believe I have a way to relieve that stress. Interested?"

Her reddened response was a breathy "Yes."

As time started up again, the real Michael and Halibel had already exited the classroom, while their doubles carried on their work.

* * *

**(LEMON START LEMON START LEMON START)**

As Michael and Halibel opened the door to the empty classroom, the former placed a sound barrier in order to prevent anyone from outside the room from hearing them. Once the door closed, Halibel pulled him in for a full kiss, one which the Multiverser eagerly returned. Their arms wrapped around each other, holding on tightly as they moaned into each other's mouths.

Separating to breath, Halibel gasped as she felt his right hand brushing across her folds. Holding even tighter to her lover, she moaned out "You have no idea how much I needed this."

"I've got a pretty good idea," Michael remarked, feeling how wet she was already. "Seriously, you're this wet and we haven't even started?"

"Shut up," she growled, "and get to work."

He chuckled. "Aye aye, ma'am." With that said, he knelt down and lifted up her skirt, revealing her leaking, naked nether lips. "You actually went commando again?" he asked.

"Only when I'm stressed," she replied, spreading her legs a bit to give him more access. "Now, I believe I told you to get to work?"

Knowing better than to keep holding off on her when she was like this, he nodded and went under her skirt. His face right in front of her entrance, he lightly blew on her labia, sending shivers down her spine. A few breaths later and he moved a bit to the right, kissing her on her inner thigh.

Halibel felt her face heat up as he did this, leaving a few more kisses behind. She loved when he worshiped her body like this, loving every moment he showed he cared about her and the others. It was one of the reasons she made sure he started this first, because her knew how to get it started.

One more kiss, and Michael began to work his way up, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses as he made his way to the prize. He kissed the area around her pussy, his hands latched onto her legs in order to keep each other steady. This caused her to let out a soft moan, showing her approval.

Leaving a soft smooch on her clit- and eliciting a short gasp in the process- he made his move and kissed her right on her lower lips. He suckled on said lips, drinking the juices that were beginning to run more freely as a result, and leaving Halibel moaning for more. With a heated face, he thought  _'Ah, nothing quite like a helping Halibel pussy juice to quench your thirst.'_

**_(Perv.)_ **

**_'SHIRO, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!'_**  He did so promptly, knowing better than to anger him when in the middle of sex (especially when he left out the '-kun' in his nickname).

Bringing his mind back to the task at hand, Michael brought his hands up and firmly grasped her lovely derriere, bringing her to moan a bit more once he began to stick his tongue inside. She brought her hands to grasp his head, steadying herself as her knees began to grow weaker. At the same time, his tongue was slowly swirling around her core, moaning into her fleshy sheath as an added result.

At that point, Halibel was panting heavily, clutching his head as pleasure soared through her body. This went on for a good fifteen minutes, and she was on Cloud Nine.

Soon enough, she felt a familiar tension forming in her. A heat that was pooling in her lower abdomen.

Without saying anything, she tightened her grip on her lover's head, signaling that she was getting closer. Understanding, the Multiverser sped up his ministrations, now tongue fucking her cunny as fast as he could go, her juices speeding up the process.

A few flicks of the tongue, and the heat pooled over.

She released an ear-piercing scream, her thighs and hands clutching Michael's head tightly as she rode out her first orgasm of the day. Her body twitched and spasmed, euphoria blanketing every part of her body. About a minute later, she finally came down from her high, managing to stay upright by using his head as a stand.

With a smack, Michael released his mouth's grasp on her 'mouth', licking his lips as he gulped down the last of the liquid she squirted into his mouth. Sighing, he commented "That hit the spot," he removed himself from underneath her skirt.

Halibel smiled down at him, her eyes now darkened with lust. She chuckled upon looking further down at her mate, specifically his lower region. "Seems you got a bit excited," she noted.

True enough, he had a raging erection straining against the fabric of his pants. It twitched now and again, practically begging for attention.

"Up," she ordered. Obeying, Michael stood straight up, leaning back on the teacher's desk. Licking her lips, she knelt down in front of him, working off the belt that held up his pants.

Tugging down his pants, she backed up a bit as she pulled down his underwear, setting his erection springing free. Smiling warmly, she dragged her fingers along the twelve inch length she was so familiar with, before barely managing to wrap her fingers around it. She began to slowly began to jerk her hand up and down, her soft hand stroking Michael off and getting him to moan.

"T-Tia," he moaned softly. That got her heart to speed up a bit, before she quickened her pace on the task at hand. Bringing her hand up to the tip, she used her thumb to rub the head a bit before leaning in, her tongue sticking out. She pressed it right onto the cock's underside, slowly dragging it up before repeating her actions. Each lick got a reaction out of the Multiverser, forcing him to keep from cumming too quickly.

"Mmm, I can never get tired of the original," Halibel spoke huskily. "There's just something about getting it right from the source."

"G-Glad to hear," Michael got out, his knees buckling a bit.

Smiling, she slowly jacked him off with her right hand, while her left went to her shirt. One by one, she began to take off her buttons from the top downwards. Each one came off slowly, painstakingly revealing her beautiful dark cleavage.

Eventually, she reached the last button, her shirt now hanging loosely. She brought both hands to her shirt, peeling it off and revealing her enormous breasts. Her olive skin shone with sweat, her pink nipples and areolae standing proud and hard. Her right breast had a tattoo of the number '3' in black ink, something she got months ago. The sight of those globes of dark flesh caused Michael's boner to twitch violently, as if greeting the girls eagerly.

Smirking, she grabbed hold of each breast and shuffled forward a bit, before wrapping his throbbing length in between. That really got a reaction out of Michael, who loudly moaned as he returned to one of his favorite parts of Halibel's body.

She slowly raised her breasts up and down, jacking him off with her tremendous cleavage. Her tit flesh rippled every time they collided with her lover's lap, the top poking out as she went down.

As a result of her continuous actions, her breasts began to heat up after a few minutes. The increasing temperature of her chest rose as time went on, his prick literally warming her up.

"God, Tia. How the hell are you so good at this?!"

She giggled (a rare occurrence). "If you like that, then you're gonna love this."

"What does that-  **OH** **HOLY FUCK, YES!"**

His eyes rolled up into the back of his head, a result of Halibel taking in a few inches of his prick into her mouth, while the rest of him remained buried underneath her breasts. She hollowed out her mouth, sucking him and tit fucking him at the same time.

As she continued to give him head and wank him off, Halibel swirled her tongue around the meaty pole in tune with her bobbing head, her blonde hair moving around and covering a bit of her face. Reaching down, Michael brushed her hair away to get a good look at her. She brought her eyes up, gold locking sight with aqua.

At that point, Michael began thrusting upwards to match her strokes, causing more ripples as a result. Both of them worked tirelessly, both eager for the inevitable outcome. One that came as soon as Michael began to feel his testes churning.

"G-Gonna cum, soon," he warned. Halibel nodded, preparing herself for what would soon come.

A few minutes later, he felt the pressure around his dick increase as she stroked him off even harder. Thrusting even harder, he began to feel his nuts tighten up, signaling the end. He let out a few quick moans, letting her know what was soon to come, and let loose. He groaned loudly, his thick load spewing into Halibel's tight, hot mouth.

Having prepared, she began to gulp down his seed eagerly the second it shot out. Gulp after gulp she took, until her cheeks bulged from what she couldn't take in quickly. A few seconds later, she finally pulled away, letting his creamy essence splatter against her face and onto her boobs. Michael let out a few more bursts, before looking down and seeing Halibel's dark skin covered in white cream. Swishing around the cum in her mouth a bit, she got it all down in exactly three gulps, before showing her open, empty mouth while sticking her tongue out. "Delicious," she breathed out.

Twitching eagerly and not showing any sign of softening, Michael's dick was ready for the main course. Taking his shirt off, her said "Bend over the table." She got up and complied, pressing her cum-smeared tits against the hardwood desk. She hiked her skirt up, revealing her phat ass and gushing pussy, eager to take his big cock inside.

Standing behind her, Michael slapped her right cheek, eliciting a moan from Halibel and making the plump flesh jiggle and ripple. Repeating the action on the other cheek, he grabbed both of them and slid his penis between her ass, hotdogging her in a heated fashion. He really liked brushing up against her ass cheeks, as they were both soft and firm at the same time. Halibel loved it as well, especially the feeling of holding his length in such a manner.

A minute later, he removed himself from the position and spread her legs apart a bit, guiding himself to her opening. He dragged his tip against the slit a few times, before pushing the tip right inside. A few seconds later, and he grabbed her hips, slamming his entire length all the way up to her womb.

Michael and Halibel groaned loudly at the sensations: the former for returning to her hot, juicy and tight cunt, and the latter for being filled with her lover's big dick after so long. Wasting no time (as she was plenty wet from the foreplay), Michael began thrusting at an even pace.

Both of them moaned as he sped up, each of them wanting more. Halibel, though, was the more vocal of the two, wanting her lover to go harder and faster. He would, but right now, he wanted to enjoy being back inside one of his Alphas after spending so much time away from her.

Reaching underneath, he grabbed both of her bountiful breasts, kneading the firm and soft globes tightly. This got her to moan even louder, the sensations of her breasts being played with while being taken like a bitch in heat were causing her head to become fuzzy. She managed to push up a bit, making it easier for him to play with her and pinch her diamond hard nipples.

"God, I missed you," he moaned into her ear. "It's been way to long since we did this, I think I became addicted to you."

"F-Feeling's...mutual...oh, right there," she muttered, unconsciously arching her back while her vaginal muscles were hard at work massaging the familiar organ.

For the next fifteen minutes, the only sounds heard were those of primal grunts, mixed into the clapping of flesh against flesh in a sinful dance of lust. The two lovers were in Nirvana, their pleasure reaching ever soaring heights as they went on.

Michael was now hammering into Halibel's pussy at an extremely fast pace, the full, plump cheeks of her ass bouncing every time his pelvis collided with it. The sight of it was extremely arousing, encouraging him to pick up the pace. Halibel only helped in egging him on, loving how he was using her cervix as a punching bag in the best way.

Turning around, Halibel snaked her left arm around Michael's head, pulling him in for a searing kiss that both eagerly took part in. Their tongues danced with each other as the loud smacking of his crotch against her reddening rear echoed throughout the room, their bodies now covered in a sheen of sweat.

Her cunt was contracting like mad, her vice-like grip adding to the sensations Michael felt as he drove his rod in and out of her body like a piston.

Pulling out reluctantly, he turned her around and situated her in front of him, sitting on the edge of the table before pushing right back in. In this position, they were able to hold onto each other more effectively, wrapping their arms around the other's neck.

He picked up his speed, causing her breasts to undulate in response. He brought his left hand to one of the breasts, squeezing it as he fucked her and causing her to moan loudly in response. She pulled him down with her, the two of them now lying in a missionary position. This gave him the chance to go deeper into her nethers, which she was happy to receive.

Their hips were colliding feverishly, meeting each other in mid thrust to get more out of the pleasure. It was a miracle that the desk hadn't shattered from their intense lovemaking, though they wouldn't have been bothered even if it did break.

Soon, Michael felt a familiar tightening in his balls. "T-Tia...I'm...gonna..."

She wrapped her legs around his waist, firmly locking them above his buttocks by the ankles. Her silent command was received: she wanted all of him.

And he would oblige.

The Multiverser picked up his ministrations, thrusting hard enough to bruise another person's skin. Her vagina was squeezing and spasming more and more, signaling that she was nearing her end as well. Michael timed his thrusts, intent to finish just as she did.

And a few minutes later, their love, lust, passion...

Exploded.

Halibel felt her eyes widen in euphoria, her mouth wide open as she screamed in ecstasy while her pussy squirted her fluids across her lover's groin. Michael, in turn, came hard as he fired his creamy payload deep into her waiting womb. Each shot added to their climax, as the lovers held each other tightly.

A minute and a half later, Michael fired the last of his cum, allowing them to bask in the afterglow as his semen warmed her insides.

**(LEMON END LEMON END LEMON END)**

He tiredly pulled out, laying next to her and holding her close. His head was nestled in her bosom, relishing in the feeling of her soft, warm breasts for pillows. Halibel, meanwhile, was holding him just as close, feeling his seed begin to trickle out of her pussy bit by creamy bit.

"Holy...shit..." Michael breathed out. "That was...amazing..."

"Yeah," Halibel nodded in agreement, her entire appearance saying 'I-just-got-fucked-silly'. "God, I needed this..."

Bringing himself up, he kissed her lightly on the lips and said  **"We**  needed this, Tia." He cupped her face lovingly, caressing her cheek as she looked at him with love in her eyes.

Leaning up, she captured his lips with her own, breathing "Though I think we could use a bit more." With that said, she began to slowly jack him off, bringing him back to full attention.

Suffice it to say, they'd be in that room for the rest of the day. Luckily for them, no one else was using that room for the day.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

* * *

As the original Michael and Halibel continued to rut like dogs in heat, the double of Michael was speaking with Rukia in a secluded part of the schoolyard. And by talk, I meant that she was trying to punch and kick him into a bloody pulp.

And failing.

While the powerless Soul Reaper was panting heavily, Michael asked "Get it all out of your system yet?"

Taking a deep breath, she tersely replied "For the most part, yes."

"Well, don't pull a stunt like that again, and you won't get humiliated again," he replied. "Now, I assume that you're hear for a reason, correct?"

"Indeed," she said as she regained her breath. "Basically, you stole all of my Soul Reaper powers last night."

"Which is why your shihakusho was white instead of black?"

"Exactly. Until my powers return, I have to remain in this Gigai," she continued as she gestured to her body, "in order to blend in and not attract Hollows. That's why your friends could see me."

"Figured as much," he shrugged. "But what does all of this have to do with me, exactly?"

Smirking a bit, she proclaimed "Basically, Ichigo Kurosaki, until I can regain my Soul Reaper powers... **you must carry on my duties as a Soul Reaper!"**

"Okay."

"After a-" She blinked owlishly, realizing what he said. "...R...Really? Just like that?"

"Why not? I mean, it is kinda my fault your like this," he replied honestly. "I basically owe you one, so I might as well do your job until you get back on your feet."

Rukia was stunned silent by the demi-god in front of her. She really hadn't expected it to be this easy.

"However, I'll be doing it  **my**  way."

Aaaaand there was the catch. She wanted to argue, but she really had no way of stopping him. Sighing, she said "Fine." Suddenly, her phone went off, signalling the appearance of a Hollow. "Well, looks like you're on the job right now."

* * *

_**Hours Later...** _

* * *

"For the love of- how many Hollows were in this town?!" Michael exclaimed tiredly, hitting the bed in exhaustion.

"It was like they just kept coming from somewhere," Rukia muttered- equally tired- slumping next to Michael. "You know, one of these days, you're going to have to tell me how you're able to use that 'Getsuga Tensho' technique of yours."

He shrugged. "One day, maybe." A brief moment of silence passed between them before Michael gained a moment of clarity. "Hey, Rukia?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have any place to live, right?"

"...So what?" she asked, embarrassment written on her face.

"Well, it'll cause me no small amount of grief from dad," he replied, his face contorting with annoyance, "but I can convince him to let you stay here, if you want."

The powerless Soul Reaper looked at him in surprise. "You'd...actually do that for me?"

"Well, again, it's my fault you're like this. Way I see it, I'm repaying a debt."

"You- You don't have to-"

"Forget it, it's okay. We've got plenty of room," he cut her off. Getting off the bed, he continued "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get this out of the way as quickly as possible."

"...Why?" Rukia asked.

* * *

_**One Minute Later...** _

* * *

**"OH, MASAKI!"**  Isshin cried out in joy, hugging the large poster as he cried tears of joy.  **"WE'RE WELL ON OUR WAY TO GETTING MORE GRANDKIDS!"**

As the mentally questionable man continued his ravings, Rukia blinked owlishly. She was trying to comprehend the sight before her, but was failing. "Is this common?" she asked to her left.

Where Michael and Karin were attempting to fuse their faces to their foreheads. "All the time," they answered in unison.

Suddenly, Rukia was beginning to feel as though she was walking into a trap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand done!
> 
> So, yeah, this was a lemon chapter, basically. I've been wanting to do this one ever since I began the idea for a Bleach Multiverser story, and I'm really hoping I did a good job with it.
> 
> On the side, I'm not planning on updating my other stories just yet. As it is, I'm also working with VindictiveDunc on the next chapter of his story MLTI VRSE, trying to bring Volume 2 to a satisfying close. And let me tell you, it's gonna be a big one.
> 
> However, I'll also be trying to update my other stories as well. Currently, I'm also trying to update my lemon story "Love is Multiversal: The Love of the Hunt", though progress will be slow since my classes have started up again. Life can be a bitch like that.
> 
> Well, until then, I hope you enjoy the story (as well as other Multiverser stories that are out, especially mine). Please leave a review or comment. BUT ANY FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED AND/OR REPORTED!
> 
> ShepardisaBOSS, signing out.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAANNNNDDD CUT!
> 
> Now, this is probably the better start to the Bleach story. Don't worry, the other Bleach story will still be up and going. It will just be the prologue story, now going under the title "Soul Reaper of the Multiverse: Turn Back the Pendulum." However, don't expect too many updates for it, as there are other stories going on as well.
> 
> I bet you guys weren't expecting the appearance of Halibel, Starrk and their Fraccion, were you? Well, that's just the first taste of the changes that Michael has made to the world of Bleach, and there are going to be quite a few others.
> 
> Until next time, please leave a review/comment. However, keep in mind that any flames will be reported.
> 
> ShepardisaBOSS, signing out!


End file.
